It is known when using a number of hydraulic hoses and lines or the like are often formed into a bundle of hoses which are connected by clamps or mounting brackets. Bundles are formed to keep the workspace clear and the hoses or lines untangled.
The clamps and mounting brackets used to form a bundle of hoses or lines can work to increase wear on the hoses or lines as the clamps and mounting brackets may act as a friction point that rub against the outer casings of the hoses or lines. It is also known that rock fragments or swarf can become engaged with the bundle where they cause premature wear through damage to the outer casings of the hoses or lines.
It is known that hydraulic hoses or lines may also present significant danger to personnel. Failure of the outer casing may occur whereby the contents of the hose or line, which are kept under pressure, are explosively released. In industrial high pressure applications this has been known to cause significant injury and even death.
The present invention provides a hose shroud which attempts to overcome at least in part the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.